nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 11
Captain Goggle's ship: “You won’t get away with this!” shouted Rose as she and the others were being very rudely escorted into the main hall. “That’s what they all say my dear, but I’m afraid... Agh!” shouted the Skeleton as he was rudely interrupted by a blast from the Nexus Victory’s Imagination cannon. In the confusion Roseann had loosened and slipped out of her bonds and was assisting the others. “Sir, are you ok?” asked Captain Goggles as he rushed to the captains chair. “Agh, yes I’m fine but get the prisoners to their rooms!” said the Skeleton in a raised tone, keeping the same ere sound in his voice. “ Yes sir. Men get those prisoners.. Where are they?” asked Goggles bewildered. For in the excitement and confusion caused by the blast, the prisoners were able to quickly take out there escorts, Mvp, and Finley and make there way to the closest docking bay. “Sir we need to get shields on maximum or they could make another, more fatal hit to our ship.” said Boba in a voice that sounded a bit worried and alarmed. “No! Keep the shields at low and put all power to the docking bay doors and exterior cannons.” said the Skeleton as he got back into the captains chair. “Master as much as I trust your judgement we must raise the shields power.” retorted Goggles, who did want to see his prize ship go down. “Don’t worry Captain, the low shield power will coax them into docking onto our ship. Once they are locked on we can open fire, but keep the doors guarded just in-case they get them open.” Responded the Skeleton with great confidence. “Very well, but I don’t want any slip-ups or this is the last time you command my crew!” said Goggles with extreme authority and anger in his voice '' Meanwhile the prisoners are making a hasty escape to the closest and only docking port.'' “That was some fast thinking you did back there Rose.” commented Ferf as they ran down the ships hallways looking for the docking port. “Thanks but it really wasn't the worst jam I've been in, they only had us tied up with rope, and while being Maelstrom infused it wasn't very hard to cut with my knife.” said Rose through the pain that ran throughout her body, making it even more difficult to run let alone talk while doing so. “You alright Rose? We can stop for a moment if you need to?” asked Matt, concerned Rose might not make it. “No I’ll be fine but thanks for offering. Doom where is that docking port you said was close by?” said Rose as see turned to Doom whom was closer to the front of their formation. “We should be coming close to it, usually ships have their port on the right side of their ship.” Doom’s assumption was correct, for just as they turned the corner they were face to face with some of Captain Goggles most dangerous crew members. “Hold it right there!” Shouted Drome, who was one of the many crew members guarding the ships docking port. “I don’t think so you filthy pirate, take that!” shouted Atom as he shot Allen back with a blast of Imagination from his hands. An all out battle ensued shortly after Atom's attack on Drome, Rose was in hand to hand combat with a pirate by the name of Agent Swipe; using every type of self defense she knew while trying to avoid any further laser wounds. Doom was using his Maelstrom manipulation ability to throw pirates Sturdytikiwasp, and SSRock into the walls and even across the hall. The others all pitched in as well swiping what weapons they could from the pirates guarding the docking port. Those participating in the battle were unaware however, of the Nexus Victory beginning to dock onto the pirate ship. “”We’re just about in position Brick, just a few more moments!” Shouted AJ over the ship's communications system. “Very good, will be ready down here.” said Brick as he and a handful of Nexus Guards were standing by at their ships docking port. “Ok men, once we're docked Shafir will send an Imagination charge through the doors allowing us access into their ship and hopefully it will power down the weapon systems temporarily.” explained Brick to the Nexus guards. “Prepare to fire the cannons!” shouted Goggles as he and the crew on deck scrambled to get to their post. “You better be right about this Sir.” said Goggles in a slightly irritated tone. “Don’t worry Captain, they’ll be docking in just a few moments; once they do we’ll be able to open fire and render their ship helpless.” Responded the Skeleton with confidence. “Ready Shafir?” ask Brick as they completed the docking sequence. “Cannons ready sir!” said Brickenneer to Captain Goggels. “Very good men, fire on my single.” said Goggles “One!” said Brick “Two!” said Goggles, “Three!” shouted Brick and Goggles simultaneously, though unaware of the fact they both gave similar orders at the exacted time. After the order was given the cannons on the ship began to charge up to their maximum strength, but before they could be fired at the Nexus Victory a surge of Imagination flew through the pirate’s ship temporarily disabling everything, including the lights. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story